


Межведомственная субординация

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Клауд был бы идеальным ТУРКом, но его беззаветная преданность Генералу не оставляет Ценгу ни единой надежды на перевербовку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Волей авторского произвола среднее имя Клауда будет "Патрик".  
> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.

Ценг еще раз мрачно посмотрел на папку, лежавшую на краю стола. И ведь придраться не к чему: аккуратный переплет, страница к странице, титульный лист оформлен по всем правилам. Ценг успел утром бегло пролистать доклад, и поэтому знал, что и содержание там было соответствующим и достойным. Идеальный отчет, по всем правилам. Идеальный рукописный отчет на восемьдесят страниц ровным четким почерком, без единой помарки. Такие отчеты даже фанатичная Елена не делала, а вот Страйф сделал.  
Коммандер раздраженно постукивал пальцами по столу, стараясь придумать еще какую-нибудь отговорку, чтобы отложить написание рецензии. Получалось плохо, вернее совсем не получалось. Ценг сделал все текущие дела на сегодня, и на завтра тоже, и на неделю вперед, и вот теперь он должен был взяться за этот чертов отчет. К сожалению, он не мог больше тянуть время.  
Изящно, каллиграфично прописанные буквы на титульном листе гласили: "Отчет о прохождении межведомственной стажировки в Третьем специальном отделении оперативного подразделения номер шесть Управления административного регулирования ТУРК. Период стажировки: тридцать дней. Куратор: Коммандер Управления административного регулирования ТУРК Ценг Ли. Стажер: младший лейтенант особого подразделения альфа специального отделения три-шесть-ноль Управления СОЛДЖЕР Клауд Патрик Страйф."  
Ценг еще пару минут испепелял бумагу взглядом, стараясь найти ну хоть самый маленький изъян, хоть что-нибудь, но та не поддавалась и продолжала вызывающе четко соответствовать всем нормативам.  
\- Вот черт… - проворчал Ценг и открыл первую страницу. Ну-с, приступим, может быть повезет и удастся к чему-нибудь прикопаться в тексте, кто знает?..

Вот ведь ирония мироздания, ровно месяц назад он точно также медлил, чтобы подписать разрешение на эту саму практику, не желая пускать молодого Солджера к Туркам, и вот теперь, по прошествии срока, он затягивал с отчетом, не желая возвращать Страйфа обратно. Клауд был идеален для работы в их управлении, даже больше. Сосредоточенный, ответственный, квалифицированный, уравновешенный, аккуратный, вежливый – положительные качества юного Солджера можно было продолжить перечислять до бесконечности.  
Если бы Ценг мог, он бы оставил парня себе, взял бы над ним личное шефство, сделал бы его своим преемником. Клауд по всем параметрам подходил Коммандеру. Ифритова задница, он бы не раздумывая отдал бы за него левую ногу Рено, правую руку Руда и какое-нибудь ухо Елены, но, увы, прихватить Страйфа не получится. Даже с его, ценговским влиянием, как Коммандера ТУРКов, он не сможет противостоять Сефироту. Открытая конфронтация для этого случая не подходила совершенно. Ценг разражено заскрипел зубами. Золотой материал, просто золотой, и вот теперь, после того, как ему дали немного поиграться, игрушку у него забирали назад. Генерал слишком сильно хотел Клауда. В смысле, обратно в СОЛДЖЕРы. Ну и не только, и в этом Ценг его прекрасно понимал.  
И не он один. Руфус тоже был впечатлен Клаудом. После того, как Страйф, во время одного дежурства Рено, выполняя указания старшего Турка, неслышно материализовался в кабинете вице-президента с подносом кофе, Руфус не упускал возможности придержать стажера около себя, загружая поручениями. Это было само по себе неслыханно, и надо бы за это Рыжему уши оборвать, но факт оставался фактом. Клауд пришелся ко двору. Везде. Со всеми. Идеально.  
Ценг позволил себе пару минут поиграть с мыслью о том, чего он мог бы добиться посредством обворожительного голубоглазого блондина. Перед внутренним взором сразу нарисовался образ Клауда в классическом синеем турковском костюме, сидящем на нем, как вторая кожа… Едва возникнув, эта мысль вызвала весьма ощутимый дискомфорт в определенной части тела.  
Проклятье!!! Вутаец со стоном впечатался лбом в стол. Это больше всего походило на одержимость. В эту самую секунду он ненавидел Серебряного Генерала всеми фибрами своей души. Вот ведь задурил парню мозги так, что Клауд каждый свой вздох отдавал Сефироту, за Сефирота, и ради Сефирота. Страйф был настолько предан и верен Генералу и корпусу СОЛДЖЕР, что все ценговские попытки как-то повлиять на него и склонить к корпусу ТУРКов разбивались вдребезги еще на подходе. И еще Коммандер никогда не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за спиной у Клауда все время маячила невидимая энергетическая проекция Генерала, которая весьма однозначно давала понять, кому принадлежит юноша. Принадлежит душой и телом.  
Везучий ублюдок…

Размышления были прерваны телефонным звонком.  
\- Ценг на связи. - Стандартное приветствие, всегда и для всех. Верность собственноручно созданным традициям была важной составляющей жизни главы ТУРКов.  
\- Я знаю, кому я звоню! – Громкий раздраженный голос Руфуса заставил командора поморщиться. Предсказуемая реакция на приветствие. Это уже стало их с Руфусом традицией, и вице-президент следовал ей с не меньшей щепетильностью, нежели сам Ценг.  
\- Добрый вечер, господин вице-президент. - Коммандер не позволил измениться голосу ни на сотую долю децибела. Он был сама уверенность и спокойствие. - Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да! - Руфус и не думал сдерживать по-прежнему бьющее через край раздражение - Тебя! В моем офисе! Через десять минут! - Сразу после этого пошли гудки.  
Ну что там еще могло случиться? Ценг вздохнул, и поднялся из-за стола. Он не торопился, потому что знал продолжительность пути до апартаментов Руфуса вплоть до долей секунд, и это учитывая все возможные задержки, какие только могло придумать человеческое воображение. У него в запасе было еще три-четыре минуты.  
Ценг бросил взгляд на часы - без четверти два. О, это надолго, в лучшем случае Руфус отпустит его только утром. Взгляд еще раз упал на отчет. Нет, он не уйдет от Руфуса до полудня, решил Ценг. Горечь поражения лучше всего скрасить бешеным сексом, и пусть оно все катится к чертям. Взяв ручку, Коммандер быстро поставил свою подпись.  
Не судьба, подумал Ценг и усмехнулся. Ну что же, всего хорошего, Солджер Страйф.  
Выходя из кабинета, он бросил отчет на стол секретарю, пусть тот сам утром разбирается и печатает стандартную положительную рецензию.


End file.
